wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Rachele Sebastian
GENERAL Name: Rachele (Rah-shell) Sebastian Race: Just turned werewolf Age: 17 Gender: Female Occupation: Bodyguard and slave of Dane Birthplace: Amsterdam Current Location: Amsterdam Family Relations: Father is dead, mother raises her alone Weapon: Being a werewolf for now Other Items Owned: BACKGROUND Personality: Rachele is a very curious girl, which is what got her in trouble in the first place. She enjoys going out to explore the woods and see new things. Not much scares her and in fact she rather likes the night sky. Overall she is a kind person, though a bit quiet. She tends to come off as too aggressive for a girl. Due to the fact that she has no father and her mother works herself to death, Rachele must take care of herself. This has led to a wide streak of independence and her acting like an adult instead of a teenager. She has no qualms with going off on her own –she has taken martial arts and can take care of herself. Rachele is a loner, not having any real friends in high school. She tends to come off as dark and scary to most of her classmates and most people avoid her. Rachele doesn’t really mind this for it means no on bothers her. She is very intelligent but rarely speaks up to show it. She is slightly superstitious and enjoys being on the computer a lot, loving to go on RPG sites and explore the world of imagination. Detailed History: Born to an older couple, Rachele was unexpected. Her parents loved her but were a bit bemused by this sudden child in their advanced age. She grew up in a happy home nonetheless, though a busy one. Her parents were lower middle class and both held down full time jobs to make ends meet. She grew up in daycares and preschool, rarely seeing her workaholic father and thus becoming more attached to her mother. As an only child she had to find something to amuse herself. She was always a bit odd, talking to herself and describing whole fantastical worlds. She grew up a generally lonely child due to her apparent inability to make friends. Rachele was very outspoken and saw no issues with telling people when she didn’t like what they were doing. As a result she didn’t really have any close friends, though on occasion she would play well with others. When she got into the teenage years she began to spend more and more time on the internet, finding it easier to connect with people online than in real life. She began to also take ninjisu classes, finding the fighting technique a good way to get out some inner aggression. When she was 13 her father suddenly died of a heart attack. Her mother was distraught, as was Rachele. However, as terrible as it was, she couldn’t remember many of the good days. Her father, it seemed, was always at work or late for any important events such as school plays and graduations. A few times he’d even skipped her birthday dinners. Rachele became more entrenched in her RPG sites online, finding them a good escape, and also began to sneak out at night. It was not, however, to meet any boys or go to parties. Rachele had a growing attraction to the night, to going about in the woods and experiencing the mysterious feelings of the dark. One fateful night she should have stayed indoors. Seeing a gorgeous full moon, she slipped out the window and went for a walk in the moonbeams. Her mother, having worked all day, was tired and never heard a thing. Upon hearing some commotion up ahead, she went to explore what it was. That decision changed her life forever. -Will be updated as events occur- Fears: She is claustrophobic and doesn’t like cockroaches Strengths: Being a werewolf, black belt in ninjitsu Weaknesses: Can’t swim, werewolf form is allergic to silver, not very good at being a diplomat Likes: The internet, darkness, being feared Dislikes: Cockroaches, elevators, sauerkraut APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Rachele has glossy dark blonde hair that she keeps a few inches past her shoulders. It is thick and slightly wavy. She doesn’t like it being in her eyes and normally keeps it pulled back in a braid. Her eyes are dark green. Her skin is pale, not very tan, and smooth. Clothing: Usually darker clothes – likes the color green. Usually wears dark wash jeans and black boots. Build: Slender in an athletic way. Her arms are fairly muscular for a girl and her stomach and legs very toned. She is about five foot eight but stronger than she seems due to her ninjitsu training. Marks/Scars: NOTE: Story with Rachele is going to work out in ‘We Own the Night’. Information regarding weapons and other bio notes will be updated. Posts involved in We own the night Bringing the Party Category:Characters Category:Lycans